Order of the Assembly
The 'Order of the Assembly of God '''or the '''Order of the Assembly '''or just '''The Assembly '''are a network of assassins formed during the Roman occupation of Israel and the Jewish-Roman Wars that has survived to the Present Day. The Order of the Assembly is considered a radical cult that seeks to bring about the end of days in order to liberate Israel and make it the "capital" of God's Kingdom on Earth. History ''Main article: ''Jewish-Roman Wars The Assembly was founded as the '''Order of the Assembly of God '''during the Jewish-Roman Wars, a series of large-scale revolts by the Jews of the Eastern Mediterranean against the Roman Empire between 66 and 135 CE, beginning with the First Jewish-Roman War, which lasted from 66 to 73 BC. Their biggest act that led to notoriety was the Maccabean Revolt. They were also involved in the 'Peloponnesian War, '''having spread to Greece by this time. By this point, the Assembly had grown to include Greek Jews and even Christians, who believed that the End of Days had come upon them. As time went on, the Assembly grew to include government officials, and by the 20th century, they had the support of entire countries. They were also involved in the Spanish Civil War in the 1930s, which in the alternate universe presented in the Valhalla Chronicles and the TACITUS series turned out very different: because of the Assembly's actions, Francisco Franco is defeated and Spain joins the Allies during World War II, instead of the Axis. Other wars they participated in include World War II, the Vietnam War, the Korean War, and even World War III. Ideology The Assembly is a doomsday cult, believing that the End of Days is near and that God is calling His people to rise up against the world, which according to the Christian Bible is becoming so depraved that it is setting the stage for the Antichrist of Revelation. Ironically, they cite the existence of other cults much like themselves like the Church of Raven as proof of the depravity that the Bible warns about in the Last Days. They see the depravity of the world as proof that the Biblical "Great Tribulation" is upon them and that the time has come to rise up and take a stand against the depravity of the world, even if it means going to war against entire countries in the process (much like Raven). Notable members *Clifton J. Hinkle *Megan J. Bailey *Calliope Lucciano Weapons and equipment Because of the Order of the Assembly's ties to national governments, the Assembly has a massive array of weaponry from multiple different countries. Firearms *Single Action Army *Smith & Wesson Schofield Model 3 *Colt New Army & Navy * Carcano M91/38 Short Rifle * Krag-Jørgensen Rifle *Spencer Model 1860 Carbine *Spanish Mauser M1916 *Spanish 1893 Mauser *TT-33 in use *Czech Mauser Vz.24 *PPSH-41 *Beretta M9 (92FS) *SIG Sauer M11 (P228) *SIG Sauer M17 Modular Handgun System (P320 Full-Size) *SIG Sauer M18 Modular Handgun System (P320 Carry) *Glock 19 *P11 underwater pistol *M45A1 CQBP (Close Quarters Battle Pistol) *M16A4 (5.56×45mm NATO) *M16A3 *M27 IAR (Infantry Automatic Rifle) *M38 SDMR (Squad Designated Marksman Rifle) *HK417 *Mk 17 Mod 0 *M39 Enhanced Marksman Rifle *Remington Modular Sniper Rifle (.300 Winchester Magnum .338 Lapua Magnum) *Remington Model 700 (7 mm Remington Magnum, .300 Winchester Magnum, .300 Remington Ultra Magnum, and .338 Lapua Magnum. *M110 SASS (7.62x51mm NATO) *M4A1Mk 18 Mod 0 CQBR (Close Quarters Battle Receiver) *M231 FPW (Firing Port Weapon) *Mk 16 Mod 0 *Heckler & Koch HK416 *SIG Sauer MCX *M500 (pump-action 12 Gauge) *M590 (pump-action 12 Gauge) *M590A1 (pump-action 12 Gauge) *Heckler & Koch MP5-N/MP5K-N/MP5SD-N *Heckler & Koch MP7A1 *Colt RO635 SMG Melee weapons *Cinquedea (broad short sword) *Misericorde (weapon) *Stiletto *Arming sword *Dagger *Dao *Falchion *Throwing knives *Ring blades Launchers & Explosives *Bazooka *C-100 *C90-CR (M3) *FIM-43 Redeye *FIM-92 Stinger *RPG-7 *AT4 *Milkor MGL Gallery Megan J. Bailey.png|Broken Eagle Category:Factions